My Light in Darkness
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Aqua x Xion] Aqua doesn't know who the girl is. Not exactly. But when she succumbs to darkness, she realizes her light shined the whole time. Yuri. Spoilers for KHIII.


**A/N:** Crack pairings anyone? c; I had a lot of fun writing this. If you'd like something similar, feel free to check out my commission info on my front page! And bring me all your crack pairings. :P

 **Warnings:** Shameless Yuri, spoilers for KHIII, kinda PWP, total crack pairing. Read at your own discretion.

Enjoy the p0rn!

* * *

 **My Light in Darkness**

* * *

Aqua doesn't know who the girl is. Not exactly. She looks so similar to the one she gave the power of the Keyblade to, but this one carries an air of sadness she can't begin to fathom. This strange girl also carries a Keyblade, surprising the master because Keyblades aren't handed to just anyone. But when she tries to approach the black haired youth, she disappears in flecks of light, almost as if she never existed at all.

After she loses herself to the darkness, Aqua doesn't know anyone, or anything. Yet the girl from long distant memories appears before her, crystal tears sticking like snow to her lashes before dwindling down her cheeks. Her gloved hand reaches towards her, but it stops before it can touch. It falls to the girl's side as she looks at Aqua from under her hood, lips moving. But Aqua can't decipher the words.

She appears time and time again. Sometimes, it's without her hood. Her short, black hair frames her face perfectly, making her even more beautiful. Her skin is pale, so pale it's like she's the sole source of light in Aqua's darkness. Her eyes... her eyes are, perhaps, the most gorgeous part about her. However, they also carry sadness, and while Aqua couldn't understand it before, now she does.

It's the sadness of losing everything. Friends, the light, your own life. Maybe that's why she appeared to Aqua so long ago, back when she was with Terra and Ven. Maybe she was a phantom of what was going to happen to her, in the end. If that was true, maybe they could live in the darkness, together. At least Aqua wouldn't be alone.

A thought passes through her mind. She never _was_ alone. This girl always was with her, even when she couldn't see or feel her presense. Perhaps she was the reason Aqua was able to live in darkness for so long. The thought makes a smile rest upon her countenance. She may linger in dark, but she has a speck of light in this strange, nameless girl.

As she sits on a rock, her white tresses gently blowing in the wind, Aqua listens to water pound against sand. It's something she's heard for... how many years now? She can't recall. She did meet someone on this beach, once upon a time, but she can hardly remember even that now. All Aqua knows is the darkness squeezing her heart and tainting her mind.

Gold eyes flick over when a familiar presense manifests before her. Aqua lets out a soft sound when the girl appears before her without her hood. Her Keyblade rests between gloved fingers as she looks at Aqua, tears once again lingering in her eyes. Her lids fall over them, long lashes dusting against her cheeks as they glisten with tears.

"Who are you?" Aqua asks. She has, many times before, asked what this girl's name was. But she would simply look at her, a little smile on her features, and shake her head, like she couldn't remember it. And she does so again, hair brushing against her face as she shakes her head. "Why did I ask that? You won't tell me... or you don't remember. Which is it?"

"I don't remember," the girl says, a gentle, sad sigh floating off her lips. "Do you remember your name?"

"...Aqua. That hasn't left me, at least... at least not yet," Aqua replies, looking out at the beach again. "Can you tell me why you have a Keyblade?"

"I don't know that either."

"I thought as much. But you must have some connection to it, otherwise you wouldn't be able to use it." Aqua reaches forward. She wants to touch this girl so desperately, to feel _some_ shred of human connection. And she lets her. Aqua's hand brushes against her cheek, and she wipes away fallen tears with a flick of her finger. "Why are you always so sad? Every time I see you, you're crying."

"I lost a dear friend... and the world doesn't know who I am. How can it, when _I_ don't know?" The girl takes Aqua's hand and interlaces their fingers. "Can you call me something? Anything? I want... I want to have a name."

Aqua thinks for a few moments before one enters her mind. It floats off her tongue, almost as natural as breathing. "Xion."

"Xion?" Xion's eyes widen for a brief moment. "I feel... that name is so familiar. Is that who I really am?"

"It could be," Aqua replies, grabbing Xion's coat and tugging her closer. She holds her close, resting her head against the younger girl's. "It came to me like a flicker of light, so I grabbed it."

Xion wraps her arms around Aqua, nuzzling her cheek against the soft flesh of her neck. "It feels... wonderful. I finally have a name."

Aqua smiles fondly before putting her hands under Xion's armpits. The girl squeaks when Aqua lifts her up and presses their lips together. It's a chaste peck at first, innocent in its entirety, before it becomes more passionate. The white haired woman deepens the kiss, tongues dancing together as Xion's hands fumble, eventually gripping Aqua's breasts. She lets out a little moan, pressing her body against the older woman's, shamelessly grinding her groin against Aqua's leg to get some kind of friction.

The latter pulls away, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths, before pressing her lips against Xion's ear, giving it little bites and nips. Xion pants, grinding her pelvis harder against Aqua, desperate to obtain some kind of relief from the arousal she feels. Aqua breathes hot breath against the smaller girl's ear before lowering her mouth to Xion's neck. She takes soft skin between her teeth, marking Xion as hers, as her free hand rests against the black cloak the other wears.

Aqua drags it down her shoulders, exposing them and Xion's small breasts. A thin line of drool dribbles down Xion's chin as Aqua latches on one of her perky pink nipples, swirling her tongue around it as her fingers tweak the other. The girl arches her back and mewls as Aqua wraps her arm around her slim waist, holding her in place as she moves to give the other nipple the same attention as the other. They're hard against her tongue and fingers, and Aqua feels her sex becoming wetter at the cute little noises Xion makes.

After a few moments of giving Xion's nipples every bit of loving, Aqua lifts Xion so the cloak can fall off her small frame, leaving her naked in Aqua's arms. Xion's cheeks darken as the other's eyes rake over her body, lust burning in gold irises, before Aqua's fingers dance across them. First down her stomach, tracing small circles in the skin. The touch makes Xion giggle; she didn't realize how ticklish she was. Then finally they rest against her clitoris, lingering there for a brief stint.

"A... Aqua..." Xion whines, trying to get those fingers to touch her. Aqua smiles, seeming to enjoy tormenting the younger girl. Yet when a sob falls from Xion's lips, Aqua realizes the time for teasing is done. Her fingers rub against the pink nub, making Xion scream in ecstasy at finally, _finally_ being touched.

"You're such a good girl..." Aqua says lowly, voice husky as she continues to caress Xion's clitoris. Xion throws her head back, but Aqua pulls her back, connecting their lips together. Their tongues rub and massage against each other, and Aqua takes Xion's lower lip between her teeth, pulling on it for a moment before shifting her tongue back in Xion's mouth, exploring every corner and crevice. When Aqua pulls away, she pushes her fingers in Xion, making her tense and tremble in amativeness. "Good girls get rewarded."

Squelching sounds echo throughout the area as Aqua kisses her way down Xion's body, the younger girl's fingers entangling themselves within her hair as she does. Aqua removes her fingers, Xion's juices coating them, as her lips peck Xion's folds before her tongue darts out to taste her sex. It pushes against Xion's walls and the taste of her makes Aqua moan in approval. Her tongue caresses her clitoris before making love to the rest of her pussy; Xion's body is like a live wire as Aqua worships her sex.

When Aqua bites on one of her folds, Xion screams as her back arches, cum splashing on Aqua's face as she orgasms. Aqua laps up Xion's juices before lifting her head up, grinning slightly as she _shows_ swallowing the cum that entered her mouth. Xion pants, cheeks painted dark red, as she comes down off her high. After a few minutes, she looks at Aqua, head tipped to the side, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Something you want?" Aqua asks, smiling softly at Xion.

"You... never came," Xion murmurs, embarrassment coating her voice like honey. "Do you want me to...?"

"It's alright," Aqua reassures, running her fingers through Xion's hair. "I'll let you watch."

Xion looks confused, but when Aqua lowers her skin tight pants enough so her sex is exposed, the younger girl goes bright red. "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Pressing their mouths together once more, Aqua lowers her hand, fingers playing with her clit as she kisses Xion. Lewd sounds leave their lips as they kiss, and Aqua pulls away only to lick her lips and catch her breath, her orgasm inching closer and closer. She kisses Xion again, but surprise courses through her when she feels smaller fingers move her own out the way. "X-Xion, you don't have to..."

"I want to," Xion whispers against her lips. They move fast and hard against Aqua's clitoris, and, already heavily aroused from earlier, she doesn't last long. She moans in the liplock as she cums, legs trembling from the force of it. When Aqua pulls away, she sees Xion looking rather proud of herself. "I did that."

"You did that," Aqua affirms. She takes off her shirt, leaving her just as naked as Xion, before pressing their bodies together. "Xion... thank you."

"For?" Xion questions, tilting her head up to look at Aqua.

"For letting your light shine in my darkness."

Xion giggles quietly before kissing Aqua's neck. "You're welcome."

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
